


The Last Tear Drop

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Gaming Companies (Anthropomorphic), 游戏公司拟人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 架空：贝塞过不下去了所以拆了Arkane的故事。吃人警告注意！





	The Last Tear Drop

孤零零地躺在床上，已经失去了对时间的认知的Arkane不知道这是第几天，也不大去好奇。所有的生命运作都几乎停摆，他现在已经不能算是活着，只是留一口气让那个掌握他生死的人处理最后的手续和相关事宜。他看着自己缺失的一条腿和一条胳膊的断口，没有血流出来，也没有狰狞的痂，伤口干净平整。如今生命已经接近干涸，连同痛感和血液一起。  
他的目光在已经不能更熟悉的房间里四下转圈，扫过他的中古式沙发和精致的书桌，还有上面的老式打字机和模仿游戏物品制作的卡纸式录音机——那东西来自Dishonored，但他已经不记得上一次是什么时候见过这个自己最心爱的孩子。  
属于他的痕迹几乎要从这个世界上消失殆尽，接下来就是他自己。他艰难地翻了个身。这结局从几年前他的游戏一再失败开始他就预料到了，只是没想到来得这么快。

房门久违地咯吱咯吱响动了一下。Araken从半睡半醒之间疲惫地睁开眼，浑身虚脱无力仿佛身体被抽空——字面意义上的。他知道是谁在开门，也知道那人会给他带来什么。  
来人按亮了点灯，走到窗边拉开了窗帘。Arkane眯着眼看着长长的背影投射在床上，用仅剩的右手挡着眼睛。他有意让自己长时间避开光亮，为了习惯即将到来的永恒黑暗。  
“抱歉让你等了这么多天。”Bethesda转过身来，抱着手臂看着Arkane，“今天终于可以结束了。”  
“终止协定已经签好了？”  
Bethesda点了点头。Arkane也点了点头，这是他对自己的命运最清晰的感知。  
“那这么说你对我只剩下一件事要做了。”Arkane说话的时候心尖颤抖。他回想起用以处理被决定拆掉的制作组的处置室——看起来介于厨房和手术室之间，有食物的温暖和金属的冰冷。他将再次回到那个地方，在那里结束生命。对死亡的恐惧几乎是本能，但是面对刽子手更是一种折磨。  
“是的。”  
“你处理事情还是这么迅速，”Arkane说，“我还以为签字的时候你需要我在场。”  
“何必呢？反正结果都是一样的。”Bethesda的话让Arkane心沉了沉。  
“对，反正我也无法决定什么。”Arkane闭上眼睛。他觉得自己有点可笑，到这时候还期待着那人照顾自己的感受。那人对自己如果还有一点不舍，也不会到今天这个地步。  
Bethesda弯下腰来：“对不起，我也不想让你这么痛苦的。只是……”  
Arkane举了举手，示意他不要说下去了。他把头偏向另一边，避开Bethesda的目光。

自从Bethesda宣布要取消Arkane作为制作组的存在的时候，他就再没有勇气去对视Bethesda的眼睛。他曾经无数次看到爱意的那双眸子已经消失了，直到那天他才真正面对这个现实。  
一开始是愤怒和抵抗。然而Bethesda早有应对之策。分割他的手臂和腿时，Bethesda在处置室的墙壁上挂了一张销售业绩表，上面有关Arkane的数字用红笔加粗，血淋淋的如同断裂的四肢。  
游戏公司和制作组的死亡不是一个简单的过程。他们的肢体被分割，生命被凌迟，他们的拥有者将他们剥皮拆骨，血肉成为其他制作组的养料，回收一切剩余的价值，之后才能归于安眠。他当初在别的发行商那里打工的时候已经见过太多这样漫长而痛苦的死亡和以死去的制作组的血肉为飨的宴席，也曾经为此心惊胆战过，直到有一天Bethesda出现，用爱情承诺了他的生存。  
“只要我活着，你就不会死。”Bethesda收购他的时候这样说过。现在想来Arkane只觉得可笑，自己并不是没经过大风大浪的人，见招拆招也不是难事，却偏偏在那一瞬间昏了头，信了这样拙劣的谎话。  
如今连迅速而无痛苦的死亡都是奢望，Arkane甚至觉得Bethesda在不到一周的时间内，只对自己下过一次狠手便肯赐予他死亡，已经是一件相当仁慈的事情。

“我以为你会推个担架车或者轮椅什么的过来，我这样子走不了路。”Arkane用一只手撑起身子，讽刺地看着Bethesda。  
“不需要那么麻烦。”Bethesda弯下身来，把Arkane抱在怀里。  
Bethesda直起腰的一瞬间Arkane心里充满了抗拒，甚至下意识地用手去推。Bethesda的胳膊紧了紧。  
“别担心，很快就好了。这次保证不让你痛。”Bethesda的声音甚至有些温柔，“这事我能为你做的最后的事情了。”  
按着Bethesda胸口的手指缩了缩，攥紧了他的衣服。然后沉默地绕上他的脖子。

他没想到到了生命的最后一刻还能够被Bethesda这样抱着。上一次两人这样亲近已经不记得是什么时候。现在回想起来Bethesda早已经对他失去了当年的爱，只是他自己一厢情愿地守着自己的感情，直到亲眼看到终结。  
Bethesda把他领回家的那一天就是这样抱着他走上二楼。他当时一丝不挂，而Bethesda也赤裸着上身。肌肤之间交换着彼此的温度和气味，Arkane把头抵在那人胸口，双手紧紧抱着他的脖子。那一天他把自己的命运全权交给自己心爱的人，他在爱的巅峰里宣判了自己未来的死刑。  
若是保持独立，大概也迟早有这么一天。只不过，自生自灭，总好过被爱人亲手斩断血肉。他仿佛经历了两次死亡，而内心中的那次更为惨烈。

“我的肉味道如何？”Arkane问Bethesda。  
Bethesda摇了摇头，“我还没有试过。上一次是给那几个新制作组的。”  
“这一次总有你的份吧？”  
“大概。”  
“你很期待吗？”Arkane笑道，“我的肉体还可以用另一种方式满足你。”  
“也无所谓满足不满足。想来总归和其他人的没有两样。”Bethesda直视前方，语气随意，“你也是知道那个味道的。”  
Arkane的确知道。虽然没有亲眼目睹其他人死亡的惨烈，甚至当热气腾腾的肉端到自己面前的时候他还是有那么一点点物伤其类的悲悯，但毕竟其他人的残骸是让自己变得强壮聪敏的养料，而凭恃Bethesda的爱而远离恐惧的他又总是错觉这一切距离自己很远。  
直到今天，他在Bethesda口中也变成一个“其他人”，也要成为那样一盘精致的食物。而他此时甚至没有想要像几天前那样为这个事实痛哭失声。

Bethesda夺去他的一条胳膊和腿时，Arkane在剧烈的疼痛当中哭得撕心裂肺，一半是因为身体的痛苦，一半来自内心的煎熬。Bethesda下刀以后，抱着那些肢体离开他的视野，他只能听到墙后面汤锅的声音咕嘟咕嘟地响个不停。  
当疼痛已经有些麻木的时候，Bethesda从墙后面绕了回来，拿着一条毛巾，擦了擦Arkane脸上的汗水和泪水。  
Arkane挣扎着抓住了Bethesda的手腕，张嘴想要问些什么，但是一点声音都发不出。刚才的剧烈哭喊已经耗尽了他的声音一样，此时此刻他只是无声地抽泣着，嘴唇嚅嗫。  
“如果你还爱着我，还会让这一切发生吗？”啜泣许久，Arkane终于发出模糊的声音。  
“这和爱无关。”Bethesda指了指墙上的表格，泪光里那一路下走的柱图变成一道道流下的血迹。Arkane无声地苦笑起来。  
“我真是愚蠢，居然以为自己比别人幸运。”  
“我们谁都不比谁幸运。总有一天我也会经历这一切；或者比这好一些，一个人孤独地签下破产协议，默默死去。”Bethesda再次轻轻擦去Arkane额头上的汗水，“我不敢说我还爱着你或者永远不会忘记你，但是当我的那一天到来的时候，我会记得今天这一切。”

拧开处置室的门，Bethesda抱着Arkane来到屋内的床架边，停下了脚步。  
Arkane顺理成章地把手从Bethesda脖子上拿下来，扶着床架的边缘协助他把自己放下。然而放好Arkane以后，Bethesda没有马上直起腰，仍就这样垂着脸，一动不动。Arkane抬头去看他的脸，发现他的眼角有一点亮晶晶的东西。  
Arkane诚惶诚恐地伸出手去，颤抖的指尖触碰到眼角，温热的液体沿着指缝滑了下来。  
Bethesda转过头来，两人目光相对。Arkane的手轻轻掠过Bethesda的鼻梁，在另一侧的脸颊上拭去了最后一滴泪。手垂落的过程中，手心划过嘴唇，不知道是不是Arkane的错觉，他觉得那嘴唇微微翘了一下，仿佛一个轻吻。  
Arkane笑了，在屋内充斥的沸水和烧热油的气味中，慢慢闭上了眼睛。


End file.
